lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Package transcript
Episode 10 - Written by: Paul Zbyszewski & Graham Roland Directed by: Paul Edwards Act 1 - Locke's camp is seen through night vision goggles. Sawyer hands Kate a mug. SAWYER: Want some cocoa? KATE: Where'd you find cocoa? SAWYER: I didn't. Pretend. approaches Jin, who is bandaging his leg. The night vision switches off. LOCKE: How's the leg? JIN: Still hurts. LOCKE: You should leave the bandage off for a while. The air'll do it some good. JIN: I'll try that. LOCKE: You mind if I sit down? nods and Locke sits. LOCKE: I know you and I haven't had time to talk, but I was wondering if James had filled you in on what I showed him at the cliffs? JIN: You mean the cave? The one with the names on the wall? LOCKE: Most of the names have been crossed off now. There are just a few left. Kwon is one of them. eavesdrops on their conversation. JIN: Does that mean me or Sun? LOCKE: Well Jin, I'm not sure. But what it does mean is that the only way we can leave the island is if all the names that haven't been crossed off go together. JIN: But, Sun is not here... LOCKE: You just take care of that leg. I'm workin' on it. gets up and walks away. ---- sideways - Sun waits in the airport as Jin cooperates with security. SECURITY OFFICER: Alright Mr. Kwon, here's your suitcase and your watch. waits for a moment. JIN: Money? SECURITY OFFICER: I'm sorry, federal law says we have to confiscate the $25,000. JIN: Confiscate? SECURITY OFFICER: It means that if you want it back, you're gonna have to fill out the necessary paperwork. JIN: And... the money... SECURITY OFFICER: You can exit right over there, sir. Jin turns to Sun. JIN: 가자. Let's go. SUN: 괜찮아요? Are you okay? JIN: 식당에서 만나기로 한 약속도 놓쳤잖아! I've missed the meeting at the restaurant. SUN: 그 돈은 뭐에요? What was the money for? JIN: 나도 몰라. 우리 바로 떠나기 전에 아버님이 시계하고 같이 전해주라고 주신거야. 아버님께 질문할 입장도 아니고, 시키는 대로 할 뿐이야. I don't know. Your father gave it to me right before we left. He told me to deliver it with the watch. I don't ask your father questions. I do what he tells me. ---- time later, they approach the front desk at a hotel. CLERK: May I help you? hands him some papers. SUN: Paik. CLERK: A reservation for Paik... checks his computer. CLERK: Yes, I've got it right here. I've got a beautiful oceanview room for you on the eighth floor. JIN: Two room. Two! No marry. CLERK: Oh... JIN: Kwon. Jin-Soo Kwon. CLERK: I'm sorry, I apologize... yes, there is a separate room reservation for Kwon. Room 842. Here you go, sir. hands Jin a room key. CLERK: Miss. Paik, Mr. Kwon... welcome to Los Angeles. ---- - Locke approaches Sayid, who is chopping wood. LOCKE: I'm leavin' for a little while. I got an errand to run. SAYID: When will you be back? LOCKE: Morning. Keep an eye on the camp while I'm gone. turns to leave. SAYID: I don't feel anything. LOCKE: Excuse me? SAYID: Anger. Happiness. Pain. I don't feel it anymore. LOCKE: Maybe that's best, Sayid. It'll help you get through what's coming. walks into the jungle. Jin immediately starts gathering his things. SAWYER: What're you doin', Hoss? JIN: I'm getting out of here before that thing comes back. SAWYER: What thing? JIN: Locke. And you're just sitting around here listening to whatever he tells you... SAWYER: I ain't listenin' to nobody! I already told you I have a deal with Widmore, so if you just-- JIN: It doesn't matter who you have a deal with! I've waited long enough. I'm going to find my wife. SAWYER: Find her where? JIN: Go back to the temple. And if she's not there I'll try the beach. But I will find Sun so stop trying to-- is silenced by a tranquilizer dart. Sawyer and the rest of Locke's camp soon follow. Armed men with night vision goggles step out of the jungle and examine the bodies. SEAMUS: Is this the guy? stares down at Jin. ZOE: Yeah. Let's take him. lift Jin's unconscious body. Act 2 - Miles and Frank play cards on the beach. MILES: Play your card, captain. throws down a card. Nearby, Ben watches Ilana clean her rifle. BEN: Now what? ILANA: We wait. BEN: Wait... for what? ILANA: For Richard to come back. BEN: You'll forgive my skepticism, but... the last thing Richard said before he went stomping off into the jungle was that we were all in Hell and he had no idea what we were supposed to do next! In fact, I would bet money we never see him again! ILANA: Hugo will find him. He will track him down and bring him back. MILES: Unless Alpert's covered in bacon grease, I'm not sure Hurley can track anything... LAPIDUS: Hey, don't talk about bacon. ILANA: Jacob has never lied to me before. If he said Richard knows what to do, then Richard knows what to do. He'll come back. And until then, we wait. throws a piece of fruit in anger, then stabs a knife into the table. She storms off. ---- few moments later, Jack finds her pulling weeds in her garden. JACK: How are the tomatoes? SUN: Dead. JACK: I remember when you first planted this here. Feels like a hundred years ago... remains silent. JACK: You don't believe Alpert's coming back, do you? SUN: I don't care if he comes back. JACK: What about us... being candidates? SUN: What about it? JACK: Hurley took me to a lighthouse. To Jacob's lighthouse. And there was a mirror. And all around it there were... there were hundreds of names written down. SUN: I don't care. I don't care about Alpert, or being a candidate. JACK: Sun... there was a reason why we were-- SUN: I don't want to hear about how this is our purpose or destiny! I just want you to go away and leave me alone! walks away as Sun cries. ---- sideways - Jin knocks on the door of Sun's hotel room, she answers. SUN: 진수 씨... 뭐하는 거에요? Jin... what are you doing? is carrying the watch from her father. JIN: 이 시계를 전하러 이렇게 멀리까지 왔는데... 식당엘 가 봐야겠어. Your father sent me halfway around the world to deliver the watch... so I'm going to the restaurant. SUN: 들어오지 않을래요? 이런 얘기 여기서 하고싶지 않아요. Will you come inside? I don't want to have this conversation here. enters the room. SUN: 지금 열한시 반이에요. 이 시간에 누가 식당에 있겠어요? It's eleven-thirty. No one's going to be at the restaurant. JIN: 그래도 가보긴 해야지. I should still try... SUN: 진수 씨. 그 사람, 우리 아빠 직원이에요. 그렇게 걱정할 필요가 없어요. Jin... this man works for my father. It's not going to be a problem. JIN: 무슨 상관이야. 자긴 여기 쇼핑만 하러 온 거 아니야? What do you care? You're here for a shopping trip. SUN: 나에 대해서 그렇게밖에 생각 못해요? 내가 그냥 여기 쇼핑하러 온 것 같아? So that's all you think of me? That I'm here to shop? JIN: 아닌가? No... unbuttons the top button of her blouse. SUN: 왜? 단추 채우라고 하지 그래? 기내 안에서 했던 것 처럼? Maybe you should tell me to button it... like you did on the plane? JIN: 사람들이 많았잖아. 누군가 우리를 보고 있을수도 있고. It was a crowded flight... I didn't know who might be watching us. SUN: 우릴 보는 사람은 아무도 없어. 그래서... 단추를 채우라는 거야, 말라는 거야? No one is watching us. So... do you want me to button it? JIN: 아니. No. unbuttons a second button. SUN: 그럼... 이거는요? What about... this one? JIN: 아니지. [Subtitle: No. unbuttons the final button. SUN: 이것도? And this one? JIN: 그건... 당연히 아니지. No... definitely not that one. removes her blouse. They kiss passionately. ---- - Sun continues pulling weeds in her garden, she cuts her hand. LOCKE: Sun... is startled. LOCKE: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Bad day? SUN: What are you doing here? LOCKE: I found your husband. SUN: What? LOCKE: I promised you I would reunite you two... took me a little longer than I thought it would... but he's with my people, back at my camp across the island. I can take you to him right now. SUN: I don't believe you. You killed those people at the temple. LOCKE: Those people were confused. They were lied to. I didn't want to hurt them. Any one of them could have chosen to come with me. And I'm giving you that choice, Sun... right now. I would never make you do anything against your will. I'm asking you. Please. Come with me. Jin is waiting. runs away. LOCKE: Sun! chases after her. LOCKE: Sun, wait! Act 3 - Sun continues to run from Locke. She looks behind and slams into a tree. ---- sideways - Sun wakes in bed next to Jin. SUN: 좋은 생각이 있어요. I've got an idea... JIN: 뭔데? What's that? SUN: 우리 도망가요. Let's run away. JIN: 뭐? What? SUN: 농담 아니야. 같이 도망가요. I'm serious. Let's run away. JIN: 돈도 없이 어떻게? How could we do that? SUN: 내 앞으로 된 계좌가 있어요. I've got an account. gets out of bed, troubled. JIN: 아니, 이게 다 처음부터 계획한거야? This was your plan all along? SUN: 화났어요? Are you angry? JIN: 아니... 그렇지만 그건 말도 안돼. No... but what you're saying... it's forbidden. SUN: 내가 묻는 말에만 대답해요. 날 사랑해요? Do you want to be with me or not? JIN: 자기 잘 알잖아, 내가 얼마나 사랑하는지. Of course I do. I love you. SUN: 좋아요. 당신이 알아야 될 게 있어요. Good. Then there's something you need to know... knock at the door startles them. JIN: 누구지? Who is that? SUN: 글쎄요. 사인을 걸어놨는데? I don't know. I put out the sign... JIN: 잔다고 그냥 보내. Tell them you're sleeping. hides in the bathroom. Sun checks herself out in the mirror and gets lost in a meaningful look, a second round of knocking brings her back to reality, she opens the door. KEAMY: Miss Paik? Hi. I'm, uh... Martin Keamy. doesn't recognize him. KEAMY: I'm a friend of your father's. does not reply. KEAMY: Mind if I come in? I believe you got something for me... steps past her into the room. ---- - Sun lays unconscious in the jungle. Ben stumbles upon her and attempts to rouse her. BEN: Sun? Sun, can you hear me? groans and sits up. BEN: What happened? You alright? SUN: 그 사람 어디 있어요? Where is he? BEN: I'm sorry, what? SUN: 날 쫓아 왔는데... 그 사람... 분명히 왔어요. 그 사람... He was chasing me... he was here... I saw him. He was-- BEN: Slow down. Tell me what happened in English. Who did this to you? SUN: Locke. ---- the Island, Locke returns to his camp and finds his people still unconscious. He pulls a dart out of Sayid and wakes him. LOCKE: Sayid! Sayid, hey! What happened? SAYID: We were attacked. LOCKE: By whom? SAYID: I don't know. LOCKE: Where is Jin? ---- Hydra Island, Jin wakes in Room 23. He attempts to open the door but it won't budge, he bangs on it. JIN: Hey! Hey! one comes to his aid, he flips a switch and the brainwashing video begins to play, he turns it off. ZOE: Well... that was weird, huh? JIN: Where am I? ZOE: It's called Room 23. The DHARMA Initiative was doing experiments on subliminal messaging in here. But... you know all about the DHARMA Initiative... don't you, Mr. Kwon? JIN: Why did you bring me here? ZOE: Relax. You're safe. JIN: I'm leaving. sighs and hits him with a taser, he slumps to the floor. ZOE: Sorry, but we went to a lot of trouble getting you here off of the other island. And I can't let you leave. JIN: What do you want from me? produces a map. ZOE: These are grid maps that the...the DHARMA people used to identify pockets of electromagnetism. Whoever signed these could really help me out. I know... I know the writing's diffcult to read but... but sure looks like it says Jin Soo-Kwon. So, is it you or isn't it? JIN: You want answers to your questions? Then get me your boss. I want to talk with Charles Widmore. ZOE: Well... then you're in luck, Mr. Kwon. Because he'd like to talk to you too. ---- on the main Island, Locke talks with Sayid. LOCKE: You a good swimmer? SAYID: Good enough. hands him a pistol. LOCKE: Wrap this in plastic, you don't want it to get wet. We're taking the outrigger. takes the gun and walks away. Locke notices Claire watching him. LOCKE: Something wrong, Claire? stands up and moves closer to him. CLAIRE: Um... what, what you said to Jin... about the names on the wall? Told him you needed them all to get off the island? LOCKE: Yes I did. CLAIRE: So... was my name on the wall? LOCKE: No. CLAIRE: Then... it doesn't matter if I get on that plane then. I mean you don't, you don't need me-- LOCKE: No. That's not true, Claire. I need you. sits beside Locke. LOCKE: And there's plenty of room on that plane for all of us. CLAIRE: Now when we go home, Aaron's not going to know me. Stranger to my own son. He thinks Kate's his mother. Was her name on the wall? LOCKE: No, Claire... it isn't. Not anymore. But I need Kate. CLAIRE: Why? LOCKE: Because I'm three people shy of getting off this island and Kate can help me get these people on that plane. But... once she does... then whatever happens, happens. gets up and walks away, Sayid joins him. SAWYER: What's up with the guns? You two goin' somewhere? LOCKE: We're taking a boat ride over to the other island. SAWYER: What do you need a boat for? Can't you just turn into smoke and fly your ass over the water? LOCKE: Do you think if I could do that I would still be on this island? SAWYER: No, 'cause that would be ridiculous... what the hell are you goin' over there for anyway? Thought you were tryin' to avoid Charlie Widmore. LOCKE: They took one of our people, James. So I'm going to get him back. Act 4 sideways - Keamy enters the hotel bedroom. Sun hands him a box which he opens to find a watch. KEAMY: Is this for me? Wow this is really nice. Hmm. Your bodyguard is supposed to give me some money. Where's Mr. Kwon? SUN: No English. is a knock on the door. KEAMY: Sit down. opens the door, Omar enters. OMAR: I checked his room, he's not there. KEAMY: Check the bathroom. opens the bathroom door and sees Jin. OMAR: Come on, let's go. KEAMY: Mr. Kwon! Why don't you come and join us? Look, thank you for the watch, okay, but you're also supposed to give me an envelope with money in it. Twenty-five thousand dollars. Yeah? JIN: 그럼 어떻게 해? What can we do? SUN: 우리 돈을 좀 주면 안될까? We'll give him some of our money. JIN: 놈한테 돈을 주자고? You want us to pay him? KEAMY: mumbling imitating Korean Stop it. I feel like I'm in a damn Godzilla movie. What's that guy's name, the uhhh Russian guy, speaks like nine different languages, uhhh uhhh Danny's friend? OMAR: Mikhail. KEAMY: Mikhail. He speak Korean? OMAR: Think so. KEAMY: Go get him. Sun Now put your damn clothes on. ---- time later in the hotel room, Mikhail is present. SUN: 그 돈은 세관에서 압류당했지만, 나한테 돈이 있어요. The money was confiscated at customs. But I have money. MIKHAIL: She says the money her father gave them was taken at customs. KEAMY: It's not my problem. SUN: 같이 은행에 가면 내가 돈을 찾아줄게요. Let us go to the bank, and I'll give it to you. MIKHAIL: She wants you to let them please go to the bank, they will get it for you. takes a moment to think. KEAMY: You take her to the bank, I'll take Casanova here to the restaurant, then we'll meet there. MIKHAIL: 진수는 나중에 보기로 하죠. He'll take Jin to the restaurant. JIN: 저희... 두 사람에 대해서는 미스터 백께 비밀로 해주십시오. 부탁드립니다. Please, you must promise not to tell Mr. Paik about us. Please. KEAMY: What's he whining about? MIKHAIL: He wants you to promise that you won't tell her father that they are involved. KEAMY: Oh. Hey, don't worry about that. Okay, your secret, it's safe with me. Okay? Just bring me the money and then we could all live happily ever after, right? leads Sun towards the door. ---- - Jack is examining Sun's head injury. Ilana has a suspicious look on her face. BEN: What? Oh, for the fourth time, I was gathering mangoes and she was already unconscious when I found her. Why won't you believe me? ILANA: Because you're speaking. JACK: You got a pretty descent size bump, might be a slight concussion. You can understand what I'm saying? nods. JACK: But you can only speak Korean. SUN: 맞아요. That's right. MILES: She hits her head and forgets English? Are we supposed to buy that? LAPIDUS: Asks the man who communes with the dead. JACK: It might be aphasia. It's um, a condition that's caused by trauma and it affects the language center of your brain. It's usually temporary. Sun, You're gonna be okay. smiles. MILES: What are you smiling about? see Richard walk toward them with Hurley. RICHARD: Pack your bags, we're leaving. ---- Hydra Island, we see Locke get off the outrigger and walk toward the sonic pylons. There is gunfire. Widmore's men jump out of the bushes. MEN: DON'T MOVE!! SEAMUS: Let me see your hands! shows his hands. LOCKE: Easy, friend, I come in peace. walks down the beach and he sees Widmore emerge from the tree line. WIDMORE: Do you know who I am? LOCKE: Charles Widmore. Do you know who I am? WIDMORE: Obviously you're not John Locke. Everything else I know is a combination of myth, ghost stories, and jungle noises in the night. LOCKE: I think you know more than that judging by these pylons. WIDMORE: Why did you come here? LOCKE: You took one of my people, Jin Kwon. WIDMORE: I have no idea what you're talking about. is a pause. LOCKE: A wise man once said that war was coming to this Island, I think it just got here. Act 5 the beach Richard and Jack talk. JACK: Where exactly are we going, Richard? RICHARD: Where's Locke? BEN: What? RICHARD: You said he came to recruit you. Where did he say he'd be? BEN: Hydra island. RICHARD: Which is exactly where you landed the plane that you flew back here, right? LAPIDUS: That's right. RICHARD: This man wants to leave the island, and that plane's the only way he can do it. You wanna know where we're going, we're gonna stop him. MILES: This is your fault isn't it? HURLEY: Sorta. ILANA: How are we gonna stop him from getting on the plane? RICHARD: We have to destroy it. SUN: 뭐라고요? 비행기를 없애버린다고요? 그럼 이 섬에서 어떻게 탈출하려구요? What? You want to destroy the plane? How are we supposed to get off the island? RICHARD: Why isn't she speaking English? JACK: She was hit on the head when she was running away from Locke. RICHARD: He came back here? nods. RICHARD: What, what did he want? What did he say to you? Do you understand me? SUN: 그래, 다 이해했어 이 바보야! 내가 널 도와서 이 섬을 빠져나갈 유일한 방법을 없앨거라고 생각한다면 넌 미쳐도 한참 미쳤어! 난 이 세상을 구하러 온게 아니라 내 남편을 다시 찾아서 다시 돌아가려고 여기 온거야. 내가 중요하다고 이 여자가 그랬어. Yes. I understand, you idiot-- but if you think I'm gonna help you destroy our only way off this island, you're insane! I came here to find my husband so I could bring him home, not so I could save the damn world! She says I'm important. points to Ilana. SUN: 만약에 사실이라면, 넌 내가 꼭 필요해! 하지만 이것만은 알아둬, 난 여기서 한발짝도 움직이지 않을거야! If that's true, you need me! So, "understand" this...I'm not going anywhere! walks away furiously. HURLEY: I don't think she wants to come. ---- sideways - Sun and Mikhail are at the bank, a bank clerk is looking up the account details. SUN: 무슨 문제라도 있어요? Is there a problem? MIKHAIL: Miss Paik would like to know if there is a problem. BANK CLERK: I'm sorry, I'm showing that your account was closed. The balance is zero. MIKHAIL: 당신 계좌가 끊겼답니다. She says your account is closed. SUN: 아니, 그럴 리가 없어요. 나 밖에는 이 계좌에 대해서 아무도 아는 사람이 없어요. No, that can't be right. No one knows it exists but me. MIKHAIL: If she may ask, who closed the account please? BANK CLERK: Looks like her father, Mr. Woo-Jung Paik had access. The funds were transferred to one of his other accounts at our main branch in Seoul. MIKHAIL: 아버님께서 지시하셨습니다. Your father closed the account. SUN: 왜? 뭐 때문에요? Why...would he do that? MIKHAIL: 정말 몰라서 물어요? Why do you think? ---- the restaurant, Omar pushes Jin into the freezer room, accidentally bumping Jin's head on the door, and ties him up in a chair. OMAR: Go on, get in. appears in the doorway. KEAMY: What's going on? OMAR: I bumped his head on the door. KEAMY: Come on Omar, you gotta be more careful than that. gets a damp cloth from the kitchen, and returns. KEAMY: I got this. You go get the Arab guy. OMAR: Hey...I'm an Arab. KEAMY: Just go pick him up leaves. KEAMY: Sorry about that. Omar is loyal but he lacks attention to detail. You don't really understand a word I'm saying to you right now, do you? Nothing? Right. Just hold still okay. I'm gonna strap you in here just in case you figure out what's about to happen to you, I can't have you freaking out. I don't think you realise how unhappy Mr. Paik was when he found out that you were doing his little girl. That other twenty five that you were supposed to deliver, that was my fee for popping you. From what I hear, now anyone who works for Paik knows the cardinal rule - hands off the boss's daughter. But you, you couldn't resist her, could you? The heart wants what the heart wants. JIN: Thank you. puts tape over Jin's mouth. KEAMY: I'm sorry. Some people just aren't meant to be together. shuts the freezer door. ---- - Zoe and Widmore are at the Hydra station. WIDMORE: What the hell were you thinking? ZOE: I'm sorry, I know, I know we panicked. WIDMORE: This was not supposed to happen for days. We had a timetable. ZOE: See, he was leaving their camp. WIDMORE: Well you should have let him leave and taken him in the jungle. ZOE: Well maybe you should put a mercenary in charge instead of a geophysicist. WIDMORE: What's done is done. I need you to get the package from the submarine and take it to the infirmary. Can you do that for me please Zoe? ZOE: Yeah. Sure. leaves. Jin enters the room. WIDMORE: Mr Kwon, my deepest apologies for everything that's been done to you. My name is-- JIN: I know who you are. Why did you bring me here. WIDMORE: We searched the Ajira plane, discovered your wife's luggage and found this inside. I thought you might want to have it. Go ahead, turn it on. hands Jin a digital camera, Jin sees images of Ji Yeon on the display. WIDMORE: Her name is Ji Yeon. Your daughter. I understand you've never seen her before. I have a daughter too. I know what it's like to be kept apart. I understand the one thing you want is to be reunited with your wife and daughter. But it would be short lived. If that thing masquerading as John Locke ever got off this island, your wife, your daughter, my daughter, everyone we know and love - would simply cease to be. I came here to make sure that doesn't happen. JIN: How? WIDMORE: Come with me. I think it's time for you to see the package. JIN: What package? WIDMORE: It's not a what. It's a who. Act 6 sideways - Jin hears muffled voices through the freezer door, followed by several gunshots. He starts kicking the door. Sayid enters and removes the tape from Jin's mouth. JIN: 죽이지 말아주세요. 제발 살려주세요! Please don't kill me. Please, let me go! SAYID: Who are you? JIN: No English. SAYID: I don't know why you're here and I don't really care. starts towards the door. JIN: No! Free! Free! Free! gestures with his head towards a cutter on the bench. Sayid places the cutter in in Jin's bound hands. SAYID: Good luck. leaves. ---- later, Mikhail and Jin enter the kitchen and see the bodies of Keamy and his henchmen. Mikhail draws his pistol. He sees Keamy is still alive. MIKHAIL: Martin! Martin! Who did this to you? KEAMY: Look behind you, you idiot. has a pistol against Mikhail's neck. JIN: 총 내려놔. Drop your gun! MIKHAIL: 흥분하지 마. 알았어. 누가 이런거야? Take it easy. It's okay. Who did all of this? JIN: 버리라고 그랬지. 어서! 선, 저리 가. 귀 먹었어, 이 새끼야? 안 버리면 쏜다! I said put the gun down. Now! Sun, move away. [to Mikhail Do you hear me? Drop it or I'm going to kill you.] MIKHAIL: 그러진 못 할걸. 죽이려고 했다면 벌써 쐈겠지. No I don't think so...because if you were the person who did this? [sic you would've shot me already.] spins round and hits Jin, several wild shots are fired as they struggle over the gun, Mikhail runs and grabs a kitchen knife, Jin shoots him dead. We see he has been shot through the right eye. Sun starts gasping. Jin runs over and sees blood on her hands. She appears to be shot in the abdomen. JIN: Sun! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! I'm going to get you some help! You're going to be all right... carries her out of the kitchen. SUN: 나 임신했어... I'm pregnant... ---- - Sun is at a beach campfire. Jack approaches. JACK: Brought you a couple of things. Thinking about a patient that I had during my residency. Car crash, banged his head, when he woke up he couldn't talk. The guy was frustrated, I mean, who wouldn't be. Then one of the nurses said "just because he can't speak, doesn't mean that he can't write". Think you can give it a try? hands Sun a pen and notebook. Sun writes "Yes". JACK: Take a little longer to get your point across, but at least you have your voice back. Went back out to your garden to see if he was there. He wasn't. I found this. takes a tomato from his bag. JACK: That's one stubborn tomato. Guess no-one told it it was supposed to die. writes "Sorry" and a smiley face. JACK: Don't worry about it. Not the first person to tell me to leave them alone. smile. JACK: Locke - what did he say to you? writes "He said he had Jin". JACK: Why didn't you go with him? writes "I don't trust him". JACK: You trust me? nods. JACK: Sun, come with us and I'll help you find Jin. I'll help you find him and I'll get you both on that plane and as far away from this island as you can get. I promise. shake hands. ---- in Locke's camp, Kate is at another campfire. Sawyer approaches. SAWYER: Where'd you go? KATE: What? SAWYER: Looked like your brain took a little stroll. KATE: Why aren't you worried, James? SAWYER: I am worried. Just really good at pretending I ain't. But I got a feeling this is almost over. 'Cause if Locke rode over there on a boat with Sayid, then Charlie Widmore blew him right out of the water. KATE: What if he didn't? SAWYER: Well then we're screwed six ways from sun-- is interrupted by Locke approaching. SAWYER: Oh Hell. KATE: He's alone. SAWYER: Thought you went over there to find Jin? LOCKE: They said they didn't have him. SAWYER: And you believed that? LOCKE: No. SAWYER: Where's Sayid? You lose him too? LOCKE: When you were over there James, you mentioned that Widmore had someone guarding a room on his submarine. Guarding something that he didn't want you to see? SAWYER: Yeah, so? LOCKE: I don't like secrets. leaves. ---- Hydra Island, Sayid swims up to the submarine. Zoe and Seamus are dragging someone out of the hatch and onto the jetty. SEAMUS: The guy can hardly stand. ZOE: Well what do you expect? sees it is Desmond being dumped on the jetty. They silently recognise each other. SEAMUS: How much did you give him? ZOE: Obviously I gave him too much but we needed him knocked out for the trip. I'm not a nurse. Come on, get him up. SEAMUS: Let's go Mr. Hume. begin carrying him away. Category:Season 6